


Crossover

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: All the sex between the boyz, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling After, Fisting, M/M, Riding Crop, Robin having a lovely little fiddle while she watches, Robin watching, Who knew!, bare arsed whipping, face to face sex, lift sex, lots and lots of cuming, reins as wrist restraints, socks staying on can be sexy!, splay your arse but avoid the bruises!, spunk as lube, stables, that isn't in the partner fic in the Strike fandom, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: As it says in the tags, this is a tandem piece to a fic in the Strike fandom called 'The right name for it would be_________?'I have titled these chapters the same as in that fic but this is basically all the smut and filth for my Davy and Leo audience.





	1. Have you got a bit of a man crush?

Leo’s hands swept over his lover’s toned body, his tongue and lips explored every crevice of his mouth and he responded vocally to the whimpering sobs he managed to drag from Davy’s throat.  
Davy tangled his legs around Leo’s under the covers, gasping as he felt his own firmness brush against the solid length of Leo’s cock.  
His tongue was wrapped languidly around Leo’s, their kisses becoming breathily fevered as the inevitable passion grew between them when they were naked and together.

“What does my Davy want?” Leo panted huskily, hissing in his breath and a string of swear words as his lover’s perfect grip found his erection and began to stroke it exquisitely.  
Davy watched, smiling as he saw Leo’s control waiver, before he answered, “I want to suck this and swallow every drop…..and then I want to fuck you,” he added the final comment in an almost snarling, clipped tone, just as Leo was squirming with delight at the prospect of a blow job from the talented mouth of his boyfriend. 

Oh God!  
Leo was going to get fucked hard by Davy……and he loved it when his Davy took control of him……but he did have a swimming pool shoot to consider.

“Don’t mark my back,” he whimpered as his boyfriend wriggled his tongue past the sensitive join of his neck and chest, down past his darkly furred chest, detouring to bite down on the hard, deep burgundy nipples peeking out and arriving blissfully at the thick, hard girth of his cock.  
Davy moaned joyfully as it twitched beneath his lips, and as Leo bucked his hips in an attempt to get more of him acquainted with Davy’s delicious mouth.

“Don’t tease me!” Leo groaned, looking down at the perfect sight of Davy’s tousled hair and pouting, uneven lips just centimetres away from his straining, leaking cock.  
Davy wrapped one hand firmly around his shaft and used it to rub the shining, red head of Leo’s cock against his exposed tongue, his icy-blue eyes never leaving the darkly dilated ones of Leo that were struggling to remain open.  
With a mischievous grin Davy’s tongue swirled around the tip of Leo’s cock, laving at the slit he now exposed by dragging his hand down. He withdrew his mouth fractionally, leaving one tantalising strand of spit linking his lips to his lover.

“Fucking hell Davy……pleeeeaaase….I need your mouth,” Leo squirmed and bucked up against the slight pressure from Davy’s hand anchoring his shaft.  
Loving how aroused he’d driven him, Davy relented and slipped his hands beneath Leo’s taut thighs and buttocks, almost dragging his entire length into his mouth and slackened throat, hardly gagging at all as the dark pubes around his lower belly tickled his nose.

Leo’s head melted back on his shoulders and he stifled a sobbing shout with a pillow pressed to his mouth…..Leo was noisy in the sack and whilst it didn’t matter within the comfort of their own bedroom at home, he was unwilling for his shouts of ecstasy to become common knowledge within the hotel.

Davy eased up onto his elbows so that he could suck firmly up and down his boyfriend’s substantial length, he added a tightness to his lips and swirled his tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside of his lover’s cock….he knew every inch of it intimately, and also knew what drove Leo crazy.  
“Oh fuck! Davy….that’s fucking perfect!” Leo gasped, removing his face from where he’d embedded it in the soft pillow and groaning afresh as Davy’s eyes met his when he reached the very end of his cock with his gloriously stretched mouth.  
Davy twisted his neck slightly as he sunk down to take Leo deep into his throat and began to work up a mounting, persistent rhythm, knowing that Leo was close from his tensed stomach muscles and now almost desperate muffled sobs into the feathery cushion.  
Davy felt Leo’s broad, splayed hand sliding into his ruffled hair, tugging his head into his groin, Leo’s hips now matching the moaning movements of Davy’s mouth as they drove the dark haired man to his explosive release.  
Leo’s hand clasping Davy’s head tightened, as did the one shoving the pillow into his blasphemous mouth and Davy felt his lover’s cock leap and surge within his throat, releasing a stream of hot, salty fluid. Swallowing and coaxing every rapturous drop from Leo’s softening cock made Davy whimper. He released his grip on Leo’s buttocks and slid his mouth from around him with a slightly obscene slurp and crawled up, throwing aside the damp pillow clamped across his lover’s panting face.  
He captured Leo’s mouth in a searing, passionate kiss; his tongue delving in mimicry of Leo’s cock within his own mouth moments earlier.

Leo quickly recovered his emotions, his hands stroked down Davy’s shoulders and back, cupping his arse and almost lifting him against his body, glorying in how hard his lover was against his hip.  
“Your turn,” he whispered as he ground his hips against Davys’ long, perfect erection. “How do you want me, Gorgeous?” he asked seductively.

Davy loved the fact that Leo, big, butch, masculine Leo, was the one of their partnership who liked to be on the receiving end of their love making, and he had shown Davy a variety of positions which were equally passionate, erotic and exciting for them both.  
Usually Davy loved Leo on his front, his shoulders splayed wide with his knees lifting and displaying himself for his lover, but Davy was aware of Leo’s earlier warning, not to mark his back….and in all honesty Davy couldn’t promise not to bite him when he was positioned in that way.

Instead he motioned with his head, “Get up there,” towards the piled up pillows and positioned himself on his knees between Leo’s thighs. “Can you reach?” Davy asked indicating the small pouch on the beside table which contained a few necessary items, including the lube Leo liked best.  
Stretching across he dragged the pouch and unzipped it to remove the small bottle, he pumped a generous amount onto Davy’s outstretched right hand and smiled as he distributed it across all of his fingers before hitching up Leo’s arse and sliding his hand up to locate the soft, puckered skin of his entrance.

Leo loved it when Davy pleasured him this way; he got to watch the look of adoration on his face as he slipped one, then a second finger into his eager hole, and he got to watch Davy’s cock react to each groan and growl that he emitted.

Davy felt the tension ebb away from Leo’s hole as he slid his long fingers inside; teasing and twisting to find incredible spots within his lover that reduced him to a mumbling, blaspheming puddle.  
He’d wriggled his knees beneath Leo’s parted thighs so that he could pump his wrist up inside his lover, loosening him perfectly to be ready to accept his now aching cock.  
Leo had reached out one hand and was mimicking the number of fingers Davys was pleasuring him with in Davys’ mouth. Davy in turn was sucking eagerly on Leo’s firm fingers, and when Leo slipped a third into Davy’s mouth he smirked and copied at Leo’s arse, groaning and smirking as his lover’s eyes glazed over at the sensation.

He was ready.

Davy pulled away from Leo’s fingers at his mouth and wordlessly adjusted his position, pulling Leo quite firmly into place, twisting his hand and pumping it just a fraction higher inside Leo’s perfectly prepared entrance.  
“How slick do you want me?” Davy growled, knowing that sometimes Leo enjoyed a rougher sensation once he’d been prepared by Davy’s fingers.  
Leo gazed adoringly at the beautiful blue eyes, half hidden behind his floppy fringe, “I want obscenely slick….I want to hear you sliding into me,” he hissed.  
Davy took the hint and slathered lube generously along his already leaking and straining length before positioning Leo’s entrance against his solid head.

“Slowly, or quickly?” Davy teased, rubbing at the stretched seam of Leo’s arse, feeling his boyfriend twitch and try to force Davy’s cock inside him.  
“Quickly….pleeease, now, Davy…..all of it….now…oooohhhh Goddddd” he quietened to an almost mute volume as Davy quickly, firmly and in Leo’s view, perfectly, slid fully into him.  
Davy gasped at the sensation of Leo’s muscular, downy buttocks pressing against his groin, and kneeling up fractionally he hooked his hands under Leo’s broad thighs, slamming up further to nestle, balls deep, inside his lover.

Leo had felt gloriously full after the first deep thrust, but when Davy grabbed him and rammed up a second time the feeling was simply perfect.  
Part of him never wanted Davy to move; but he knew that Davy needed to cum, and he wanted to be the vehicle for his lover’s pleasure, so he stabilised his feet on the mattress, either side of Davy’s hips and pressed down further, initiating Davy’s thrusts.  
They found an erotically charged rhythm which matched their breathing, Davy snapped his cock up into Leo, Leo caught the thrust with a downward pressure of his own and for several minutes they were lost in each other, their eyes boring deep within the other, almost adding to the penetrating intrusion of Davy’s cock to Leo’s arse.

Leo groaned anew as he felt Davy’s length become even more swollen within him and recognised the flash of anguish and frustration that crossed Davy’s face – it was almost as though he didn’t want the inevitable to occur….as if he wanted them to remain locked this way forever.

However, Davy could feel he was close, and the final straw came when Leo grasped a wide hand behind his lover’s neck and hissed, “Cum for me, Gorgeous boy…….cum inside me.”

Davy did exactly as he was told, digging his fingers into Leo’s thighs and ramming his cock almost painfully deep inside his boyfriend.  
Leo arched his head back as he felt Davy’s hot, spurting release inside him, adoring the sensation of Davy fucking him through it all.

Withdrawing and rearranging Leo’s hips Davy noticed that Leo was hard again; it was quite literally staring him in the face.

“Let me say thank you properly,” Davy grinned, and swiping his hand beneath Leo’s buttocks dragged a palm full of lube and his own creamy spunk across Leo’s erection, working a firm grip swiftly up and down as Leo tried vainly to catch his breath and maintain any semblance of control.  
He quickly lost what little he had left and shot copious ribbons of his own juices across Davy’s fist, his own belly and the bed.

Davy dragged himself up the bed so that his face was level with Leo’s blissed out one.  
They shared a powerfully tender gaze, followed by a deep, perfectly intense kiss…..words weren’t needed for a while.

Leo could feel Davy’s shoulders becoming cool, so he pulled him closer, knowing that they both needed a shower anyway before considering sleep.

“Please tell me you weren’t imagining you were doing that to Cormoran Strike by the way,” Leo drawled, pressing soft kisses into Davy’s wonderfully messed up hair.  
Davy groaned and returned kisses across Leo’s forearms, wrapped around his chest, “Never!” he whispered, “The only tall, dark, hairy man I want in my bed happens to be in my bed!” he grinned.  
Leo nodded and grunted happily, “Good!”

Davy giggled slightly, “I do quite like jealous Leo though……I might have to flash our friend Mr Strike a few pouty lipped smiles tomorrow when you’re around to see…..you get a rather delicious snarl on your face!”  
Leo humphed, incredulously “I do not!.....and I’m not jealous!” he whined, “…..he’s a really decent guy from what I’ve seen….and anyway, that partner of his, Robin…..I’m sure she’d have something to say if you started getting carried away….she clearly fancies him!”  
Davy nodded and waggled his eyebrows, “What about him! He is totally into her…..he might be in denial, but he has the biggest heart eyes going when he looks at her!”

They snuggled together happily, considering their new acquaintances and the parallels with their own relationship.

“Do you think it was obvious to other people that we fancied each other?” Davy asked.  
Leo shrugged slightly, “Don’t know…..we sort of got together a bit quickly….don’t suppose there were many people who got to see us really early on…..although I still reckon Kym in the coffee place put our drinks down at the same time on purpose to see what would happen!”  
“So maybe she’d seen something, some little spark, maybe?” Davy considered.  
Leo smiled warmly and held Davy tighter, “Maybe…..”


	2. You, Miss Ellacott are a genius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has dressed Davy up in very tight jodhpurs, but Davy gets his own back in the stables...and Robin Ellacott's suggestion of a riding crop adds even more to the whole scenario.  
> As usual, our boyz love each other....and this time, Robin gets a real eyeful leading to some pleasure of her own.

Robin could hear the giggling voices of Davy and Leo inside the main stable block; her intention was to say a quick thank you and goodbye, and to ask them to check their messages in case they needed to let them know something important.

Something about the tone of the laughter from the pair however made her pull up sharply, and instead of making herself known she peeked from behind one of the stable walls.

Davy and Leo had almost wrestled each other towards the furthest end of the deserted stable block, giggling and stroking each other.

“You’re such a Bad Davy!” Leo growled, sliding his hands into his lovers now ruffled and ‘Davy looking’ hair.  
Davy pressed his lithe body firmly against Leo’s muscular one as he backed him against the stable wall.

“You started this with getting me into these bloody things,” and he pressed Leo’s hands against the taut fabric across his arse.  
Leo’s hands wasted no time exploring his boyfriend and Robin smiled from her secluded position as she saw the raw passion ignite between the pair.  
Davy groaned into Leo’s panting mouth, their tongues probing and teasing each other languidly.

Leo’s palms cupped around each of Davy’s buttocks, lifting him slightly and pressing him even closer against his own groin – his legs now splayed apart as he leant against the wall, his neck melting on his shoulders as Davy nuzzled into it.  
“God, I fucking love you in these. Your arse looks fucking perfect,” Leo hissed.  
Davy moaned again as his own hands slid down against Leo’s obscenely tightly clad thighs.  
“What about you in these? How easily can you get them off?” Davy gasped, tugging at Leo’s top and pausing his oral onslaught briefly as he stripped it over his head and tossed it aside.

Leo’s eyes glazed over as Davy dipped his head and sucked one of his perfect, dark burgundy nipples.  
Robin was beginning to feel like maybe she was intruding on the loved up pair….to be fair she KNEW she was intruding….however the desire to catch sight of more of Leo’s delectable body, plus the ridiculous horniness of watching two people who clearly adored pleasuring the other was winning out.

“They’re tight as fuck…..but I’m not wearing anything underneath…..please say you’re not either,” Leo hissed, inhaling sharply across his teeth as Davy’s hand reached up to squeeze his other, neglected nipple firmly.  
Davy pressed himself a step away from Leo’s petulant expression, “Nothing underneath….but a little something tucked into here,” and he slid his hand down to his boots, toying with the exposed end of the riding crop he still had tucked inside.

Leo’s eyes trailed down his boyfriend’s body, taking in the clearly defined outline of his erection.  
His mouth dropped open and he both quirked his lips in a smile as well as emitted a guttural groan as Davy slowly and purposefully pulled the brown, leather whip from his boot, captured the free end in his other hand and flexed it.  
“Fuuuuuuck!” hissed Leo, his palm slid automatically to the bulge in his own groin and he pressed against himself for relief as Davy continued to cast an alluring, powerfully erotic stare at the dark haired man.

“You seem to like the whole concept of me in riding gear…..so I thought we could add a few props……you up for it?” Davy asked, his eyes boring into Leo’s sparkling, darkly dilated ones and seeing the arousal displayed there.

Leo simply nodded, a sly, predatory smile on his face.

Robin watched as Davy reached up and removed what looked like a set of reins from a nearby wall hook.  
She stifled the desire to whimper….she really shouldn’t be watching this…….but it was too glorious to stop now…..in more ways than one!

“Wrists,” demanded Davy in quite a clipped, authoritative voice which she noticed made Leo instantly obey and hold out his wrists in a meek, submissive manner.  
Davy didn’t drop eye contact with his lover as he wound the long, leather reins around and around, giving the occasional sharp tug on them, resulting in a loud, uncontrolled sob from Leo.

When he was happy with his work Davy used the small free end to tug the other man across to the space beneath the hook.  
He turned him to face the wall and lifted Leo’s crossed wrists up, hitching the leather strap over the metal hook, his eyes and penetrating expression never leaving Leo’s desperate gaze.  
Robin could see Leo’s chest expanding deeply as he struggled to maintain his breath, his neck falling backwards as Davy disappeared from his view.

A deep growl emanated from Leo seconds later as Davy trailed the end of the riding crop down the bare, exposed skin of his back.  
Robin watched as his shoulders rippled, his muscles seeming to want to break free from his skin.

“Did I look sexy enough for you in these?” Davy asked, moving back around in front of Leo and purposefully dragging the end of the leather crop across his own buttocks, smirking as Leo nodded and groaned his response of “Fuck, yes….yes Davy…….oh God, please…yes,” he babbled as Davy lifted the whip and flicked it against the side of his leather boot, making a loud, mesmeric cracking sound which seemed to send Leo into overdrive….and was definitely doing things to Robin’s already moist and pulsing crotch.

“Does my Leo feel like playing?” Davy snarled, this time trailing the crop along Leo’s straining thighs.

Leo nodded wildly and panted in desire as Davy dragged his mouth towards his own, teasing him almost deranged by allowing him only the briefest glance of his tongue and lips.

“OK, I need both hands for a second, so hold this for me, that’s a good boy,” Davy placed the riding crop horizontally between Leo’s teeth, causing him to growl deeply, which became a more frenzied muffled shout as his boyfriend’s hands deftly set to work unfastening the hook and zip on his jodhpurs.

Robin was acutely aware that she might be about to get a look at Leo Bank’s cock….she was also acutely aware that it was probably time for her to leave……but her feet remained planted to the spot and she realised that her hand had drifted down to cup herself between her legs.

Davy’s hands yanked down Leo’s pants in one swift movement and Robin wasn’t sure whether to stare at his pert buttocks or the sight of his large, gorgeous looking erection. Davy focussed on the former and stroked one of his hands firmly over the firm flesh before removing the leather whip from his lover’s mouth.

“Shall I play nicely with you?......or shall I break the rules a little bit?” Davy pondered out loud as he rubbed a section of the riding crop firmly across Leo’s arse. “I think you want me to be Bad Davy….don’t you?” he stated rather than ask and received Leo’s desperate nod and whimper with a pouting smirk.  
Quick as a flash Davy delivered a blow from the leather across Leo’s buttocks. 

The noise from the whip making contact with his skin was like a jolt through Robin’s core, and when she gathered herself she could see that Leo’s cock was now leaking and looked about ready to explode.  
Davy repeated the action and gave a second stroke across the other cheek before whispering in Leo’s ear….Robin couldn’t hear what it was, but Leo nodded rapidly and shouted, “God yes…..more…..please Davy….again, pleeease.”

This was followed by Davy delivering about eight further cracks of the whip across Leo’s arse, and Robin could see a series of red welts beginning to decorate it as Leo erupted and came in a series of pulsing streaks of creamy spunk across the stable floor.

Davy smiled and dropped the whip before dropping to his knees behind his panting, euphoric lover. He laved his tongue across the bruised flesh of his backside, clearly adoring the closeness to his boyfriend.  
He spread Leo’s arse, revealing Leo’s tight, puckered skin to his eyes only, and ran his tongue purposefully against the tender seam.

Leo pulled and strained his wrists against their restraints and arched his back slightly in order to give Davy better access to his most intimate self….he clearly adored allowing his boyfriend to be the one taking control….who would have thought of it out of the pair of them?!

Davy rose from his knees and reached across to a hanging hay bag.  
Leo caught the movement and snorted, “You bastard….you fucking planned all of this!”  
Davy giggled in an almost menacing fashion, “Not all of it was scripted by me…..the riding crop was Robin’s idea!”

Leo twisted fractionally to query Robin’s part in all of this but was silenced to his babbling, incoherent self as Davy slid one of his fingers inside him having drizzled oil across his right hand.  
“You gonna be able to keep quiet enough, Babes?” Davy asked.  
Leo pressed his lips together and nodded, although he panted out several breaths as Davy worked into him.

Robin had now slipped her hand under the fabric of her leggings and had found the slickness in her cunt.  
She was moving her fingers against herself and realised she was mimicking the rhythm Davy was using in Leo.  
Momentarily Robin realised what she was looking at……she had just watched Leo Banks get his rocks off to being whipped by his lover and was now taking what looked like at least three fingers in his arse from his still immaculately clad, slender, but clearly dominating boyfriend….oh and she was scrubbing at herself like she was playing a game of Fruit Ninja……just another day in the office then?!?

Rather abruptly, and a little to Robin’s consternation, Davy pulled his fingers away from Leo and used his left hand to wrestle his own tight jodhpurs open to free his own cock.  
He poured more oil across himself and held Leo’s hips firmly as he nudged the head of his length against the perfect entrance of Leo.

Robin was slightly shocked at the sight of Davy’s prick….it was BIG….not as thick as Leo’s but definitely an inch or so longer….and it really looked lovely!  
Robin hadn’t seen that many cocks in her life, but Davy’s looked like one you would use for demonstration purposes….it was really glorious….and it was now disappearing into Leo’s arsehole!  
She’d definitely never seen male, gay sex acted out…..it was nothing like she’d imagined.  
The overwhelming tenderness between the pair, despite what looked like quite a frantic and painful activity, was plain to see.

She couldn’t hear them, but it was clear that they were whispering to each other continually. She could see them move and respond to each other, and Davy; having thrust into his lover; was now moving with a slow, controlled stillness.  
Leo was as active a part in the coupling as Davy.  
His own movements, easing back against Davy’s hips and rocking in a developing and building rhythm were as electric as Davy’s more obvious thrusting movements.  
They were clearly making love, and if Robin hadn’t been nearing a self inflicted orgasm and trying to stifle the connected sounds she might have been moved to tears.

Davy was in ecstasy sliding deeply into Leo’s tightness….this never felt bad…..it just always felt so right – however they joined themselves together; whatever brought them to this stage – it was always just perfect.

Leo’s neck was stretched so far back, his hair was almost touching the point where they were joined.  
He loved this….he loved Davy…..he loved being the vehicle for his lover’s pleasure.

Davy could feel himself building to release and was speeding up the pace of his thrusting hips, his breathing and muttering against Leo’s neck was faster and faster and Robin almost gasped aloud as she watched Davy reach around to grasp his lover firmly and after a few strokes and more powerful thrusts they both tensed.  
Robin assumed that Leo’s milky release corresponded with Davy’s within him….and Robin pressed firmly against her clit as her fingers within her soaked pussy drew out a delicious, rolling orgasm.

Both men were satiated and breathless.  
Davy withdrew and quickly encouraged Leo’s restrained hands down from the hook, unwinding the leather binding as he struggled to get his breath back.  
He was still almost completely dressed, with only his softening cock visible.  
The same hay bag contained a small flannel, which Robin watched him wipe over himself before carefully and rather sweetly cleaning up Leo.

He seemed to see the red marks across his lover’s arse for the first time and bent to deliver soft kisses to them, smiling up tenderly to Leo’s adoring face.  
Robin watched as they embraced each other, hands and lips meeting in a wonderfully practised manner.

For some reason this felt like far too personal for her to observe – she couldn’t explain how watching them fuck senseless seemed acceptable but their shared kisses felt a step too far…..it just did.  
So, after rearranging her underwear and tunic and locating a tissue in her pocket she quietly exited the stable and went back to the house.

Leo and Davy spent some time kissing and stroking each other, re-establishing their love bond together which Davy always insisted upon whenever he’d played the dom to Leo’s sub role.

Finally they strolled out of the stables hand in hand and checked in with the photographer.  
Davy made his way back to the main house as Leo scrutinised the images and followed on a short time later.  
Robin Ellacott suggesting that riding crop had been inspired stuff!  
He must remember to thank her later!


	3. What exactly was the Cormoran and Robin relationship? AKA what happens in bath robes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy and Leo have been doing their photo shoot in the swimming pool and both go back to their room in their towelling robes. Leo reminds Davy of his badly bruised bum cheeks...and of course Davy wants to make his Leo feel better!!!! He partly succeeds......  
> Lots and lots of lovely cumming for my lovely, loved up lads.

Davy and Leo made their way back to their suite still wrapped in their towelling robes and clearly attracting a number of interested glances as they made their way towards the lift.  
“Have you actually finished for the day now?” Davy asked as the lift doors slid closed and his boyfriend’s arms slid around his waist.  
Leo nuzzled into the soft skin he was in the process of exposing around the neckline of Davy’s robe, “All done with flashing my body for the benefit of others….”  
“So does that mean you are available to flash it just for me?” Davy groaned, as Leo’s hands found the split in his robe and began exploring the smooth, firm stomach of his boyfriend.

The lift doors opened on the top floor and Leo dragged himself away from Davy’s intoxicating mouth.   
He languidly unfastened the belt on his robe and glanced seductively over his shoulder as he slipped the garment from his shoulders and strode towards their suite door.  
“I’m all yours,” he drawled.

They managed to remain relatively decent until Davy kicked the door closed behind them.  
Davy’s hand splayed around the back of Leo’s skull, his fingers squeezing through his still damp curls and cementing his mouth to his own delving tongue.  
Passionate kisses quickly became breathy, messy and intermingled with panting statements of intent and instructions:  
“God, I fucking love you.”

“You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Suck my neck.”

“Get on the bed.”

Somehow they managed to move to the bed, their bodies never leaving contact with each other. Their towelling robes had reached the carpet almost instantly, and Davy’s hands had wriggled their way beneath the damp |Lycra of Leo’s ‘Bond-like’ trunks. He was currently cupping the cheeks of his boyfriend’s arse, but felt him tense and wince against his mouth.  
“This Ok? Need me to stop?” he asked, slowing his hands to a stroking squeeze.

Leo bit his lip gently, “That whole riding whip thing was very sexy at the time, but my bum is all bruised,” he pouted as Davy pressed soft kisses against his cheeks and bristled jaw.  
“I’m sorry, Babes……what can Davy do to make it better?”  
“Take my mind off it,” Leo replied, pressing gently on his boyfriend’s shoulders until his knees buckled and he sank down. 

Davy peered up at the wide-blown pupils of his gloriously tousled boyfriend and delicately peeled down his swimming trunks, revealing Leo’s hard, thick erection.   
Leo wriggled slightly to help remove his clothes completely and ran his fingers through Davy’s ruffled hair; it had dried naturally into messy waves and the sight of his stubbly, slightly scruffy beard and impish grin was as alluring to him as it had been the first time he’d seen him in the coffee house what felt like a lifetime ago.

“Just let me get comfy too,” Davy whispered, and he squirmed himself out of his own swimming shorts, tossing them aside as he resumed his position on his knees, with his head level with his gorgeous boyfriend’s cock.  
“Let me watch you first,” Leo hissed as he brought one of his hands around to grasp his own length and stroke it languidly as Davy leaned back and began to give his own, perfect cock attention from his hand.  
“Do you want me to cum?” he asked, bucking up slightly into his own grip and speeding up his strokes as Leo nodded and moaned seductively down at him, his own cock leaking and tempting, just out of reach of his mouth.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you once I’ve cum?” Davy panted, his cock responding predictably to his ministrations.

Leo glared down and lowered his voice to an almost whisper, which he knew drove his boyfriend wild; his eyes never leaving the sight of his lithe, firm boyfriend leaning back on his thighs, and pumping his fist increasingly quickly up and down the length of his frankly perfect cock.

“I want you to suck my cock into your mouth…..I want you to take it all into your throat and drink me down…..and I want you to finger my arsehole….use your cum to ease your fingers inside….and fuck me with your fingers and mouth until I cum…….will you do that for me Gorgeous? Please……please do that……but please cum for me first….let me watch you…..oh….fuck….that’s perfect, Davy…..my Gorgeous Davy.”

Leo’s deep, resonant and rumbling voice always had the power to bring Davy to a monumental orgasm, and this was no exception. He milked his release from himself in arcing streams which spurted across his hand, torso and Leo’s thighs.

Barely catching his breath, Davy swiped his fingers through some of his hot, creamy spunk and slid the hand between his lover’s thighs, grazing the silky soft skin of his sack with his thumb.  
“Spread your arse,” Davy instructed.   
Leo immediately obeyed; he gently softened his knees and adjusted his hands on either of his buttocks; trying to ensure he didn’t grip any of the deep, red welts which decorated his backside after Davy’s enthusiasm with that riding crop.  
Davy groaned in satisfaction as the pose brought Leo’s thick cock closer to his mouth and also had the added effect of creating a delectable definition of his stomach and shoulder musculature curving around above his head.

“Well go on then……..suck that, and fuck that,” Leo snarled, growing impatient for his own release now, but also adoring how Davy could keep him on the very edge of losing control by simply giving him a specific stare.  
Davy knew that Leo was close; but he also knew that he could take a little more…and that he’d enjoy it all the more if he made him!

“I haven’t decided whether to suck this first…..” and he dragged his tongue along the underside of Leo’s cock, swirling his lips around the dripping head when he reached it, “……or should I fuck this with my fingers first?” and he pressed one of his long fingers deep inside Leo’s puckered, aching hole.

Both actions earned similar, loud groaning shouts from his boyfriend – with both hands employed on displaying his arsehole to his boyfriend he couldn’t stifle his noisy reactions.  
“Fuck Davy…….both…..please…..I need both……,” Leo panted down, his eyes now pleading and imploring his lover to finish him.

Davy pumped his slicked finger inside Leo faster, and timed the introduction of his second finger with the moment he slid his mouth down around the glorious hardness of Leo’s cock.

Leo’s shouts were becoming alarmingly loud – something Davy was accustomed to, but which might be problematic in a hotel without the same sound proofing qualities of their own bedroom at home.  
He slipped his free hand around to cover and replace Leo’s right hand on his arse; he squeezed a little tighter than Leo had done and he moaned at the sharp intake of breath from his lover at the friction and subsequent pain against the raw bruises.

Leo used his free hand to reach across and grasp a small cushion from the bed behind him.   
He shoved the downy softness between his snarling teeth to muffle his groans of complete surrender and delight as Davy pumped at his hole and sucked his entire length down his throat.

The application of his hand around Leo’s body meant that Davy could improve the tension and pressure of his lips around his boyfriend’s solidness.   
He could lave his tongue against the ridged shaft; suck in his cheeks to grip and invite a rhythm to build perfectly.

Leo had stopped making any kind of sense with his muffled narration; Davy could simply make out the odd, “Fuck”, “Jesus Davy”, “Take it”, “More, Baby, more….there.”  
He also knew his boyfriend well enough now to know exactly when he was nearing release and what he could do to either allow it or curtail it.

Davy twisted the three fingers which were currently inserted deeply inside Leo and slotted his little finger inside too, fisting him hard and furiously, his thumb pressing and stroking into the soft skin behind his balls. He relaxed his throat as he felt Leo’s hand slide into his hair and grip his head tightly as he fucked his spurting load deeply down Davy’s throat.

Davy felt himself growing stiff again, and knew that his boyfriend’s arse was now perfectly prepared to take him……but he was conscious of the damage he’d already done to his backside….still, he wasn’t going to take long….

Leo’s knees buckled slightly and he reached up to toss the pillow away from his face where it had been clenched.   
He looked down and saw the purely animalistic look behind Davy’s eyes, he also felt him withdraw his hand and saw him quickly standing up, glancing at his solid erection.  
“Turn round…..I’ll be gentle I promise,” Davy murmured.  
Leo twisted and dropped onto his hands and knees on the edge of the bed.

Davy almost stopped upon seeing the long, red marks and blueish bruising across Leo’s cheeks, but Leo shook his head back and turned to glare at him, “Don’t you dare be fucking gentle!” he hissed.

Leo was positioned perfectly and was presenting his pink opening beautifully, his buttocks parting naturally due to his stance and definitely ready to welcome in whatever Davy had to offer.  
He would usually have covered himself in some form of oil or lube to ease his entry, but in the absence of both he simply pulled back the skin covering his leaking head and pressed himself inside his boyfriend’s eager hole.

As usual, Leo’s head melted on his neck and he dropped his voice to an almost silent mumble as he whispered how perfect Davy felt inside him, how good it was to give his arse up to him.  
Davy’s thoughts of being tender had banished as soon as he felt the familiar heat and velvet softness of Leo wrapped around, engulfing his cock inside him; and he drove himself deeply and purposefully in and out of Leo, gripping his hips until his knuckles turned white and until he felt himself starting to cum.

Leo was face down in the duvet cover, sobbing in ecstasy but he whimpered at the abrupt loss of Davy as he pulled out and continued to spurt his hot cum across his tender arse cheeks.  
Davy watched as his spunk splashed across his lover’s arse, adding creamy streaks to the already red and indigo tableau.

Leo slumped forwards and collapsed on the bed, his own semi crushed beneath him as Davy crawled up and flopped down beside him, his head tilted towards Leo’s hair covered, blissed out face.  
“I fucking love you!” he groaned.

Davy smiled back into his adoring eyes, “Yeah, but did I take your mind off your sore arse?” and he giggled at the expression Leo flashed him.  
“Funnily enough…..no!......but that seems to be fine. Come and cuddle me,” and he invited Davy’s body closer to his own by lifting his arm and shoulder so that he could snuggle against his warm, furred torso.

“Do we actually have to move anytime today?” Davy mumbled, sucking on Leo’s salty tasting forearm wrapped across his chest.  
Leo groaned, which Davy felt as a rumbling reverberation through his spine, “We do….because I need to go smoking and talking with Mr Strike….who I know you’d replace me with like a shot if he flashed you the slightest bit of interest!” and he sniggered as Davy whimpered mischievously.  
“I wouldn’t replace you………I might ask if he wanted to join in?” and the pair dissolved into squealing laughter as Leo discovered he had enough stamina left to straddle and tickle Davy until the laughter turned into kissing….and the kissing inevitably turned into passion…..


	4. Go with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Robin and Corm snog on the stairs, the boyz get a little carried away in the lift....and then in bed!

Leo wriggled happily within the embrace of his smiling lover.  
“Yeah….I think I might have done good and got Cormoran Strike to admit he has feeling for Robin Ellacott!”  
Davy rubbed his nose against the stubbled beard of Leo, “Nothing at all to do with making him completely unavailable to your horny boyfriend then?” he giggled, biting down firmly on Leo’s neck and then licking the skin to ease the sting.  
Leo growled back at him, “Your thoughts should now be firmly off Mr Strike! I did say earlier on that I needed to remind you that I’m the one who gets you….all to myself too!”

Davy inhaled sharply as Leo lurched swiftly backwards and pressed the emergency button on the lift, causing it to instantly stall.   
The lights flickered fractionally, illuminating his wolfish grin as he hastily tackled the belt and flies of his smart, velvet trousers.  
“Won’t the hotel get on the phone thingy to fix it?” Davy fussed, although he couldn’t quite drag his gaze away from his powerfully mesmeric boyfriend who was reflected around the small space in the floor to ceiling mirrored interior.

Leo was now staring darkly at his boyfriend, stroking his freed erection with purposeful intent, “I want you on your knees, and I want your mouth…..and I can’t wait,” he groaned; his deep baritone resonating around the enclosed space.

Davy’s own cock was solid and pressing almost painfully against the flies of his own trousers, but he dropped to his knees in the centre of the lift and smirked at his horny boyfriend. He didn’t think he’d ever not be aroused by the sight of him like this; when he was beyond arousal, beyond that level of control he showed on their first night together….and on no other night since!

“You’d better get over here then,” Davy murmured softly, dropping his voice to the seductively low rumble he knew drove Leo crazy.  
He slid his hands around Leo’s firm thighs, dragging his trousers and tight underwear down so that he had clear access to all of his perfectly toned boyfriend’s buttocks and straining cock.

Leo looked down and leaned back slightly, revelling in the delectable sight of his ruffle haired, slightly innocent looking lover peering up from between his thighs. He was pouting his soft lips teasingly, just fractionally beyond the leaking head of his throbbing cock.  
He reached out his hands and guided Davy’s face closer to where he needed it, but Davy was too skilled in this teasing game by now, and he twisted his neck slightly, sinking lower and delivering his first, tantalising lick to the silken-soft skin of Leo’s sack.   
He gripped firmly around the join of Leo's thighs to hips, his thumbs almost pressing his cock back, away from any sensation he could gain from his hair.  
“Fuck Davy!” he hissed, trying vainly to ease his cock’s need for stimulation using any part of his boyfriend he could reach. But Davy was having none of it, and his insistent fingers were now pressing around, splaying across his still bruised and slightly tender buttocks.

Davy was now sucking languidly and noisily on his balls, taking each in turn into the moist heat of his mouth and revelling in the slightly shaky knee’d reaction from Leo.

Leo himself had flicked his gaze away from his lover momentarily and had noticed that the mirrored interior of the lift gave him a perfect 360 degree view of his boyfriend worshipping his cock and balls….and glimpsing to the side he also saw his next intention as those talented fingers of his eased towards the cleft of his arse and deftly parted his cheeks.   
The cool air hitting his puckered entrance was heaven, especially combined with the fact that Davy was now sucking quite exquisitely on his heavy balls.

Leo couldn’t prevent the loud sob that emanated from his chest as his neck melted slightly on his shoulders.   
Davy’s fingers were gripping and parting his arse cheeks, and the middle finger of his right hand was now circling around and pressing over Leo’s soft, partially relaxed opening.

Davy released his mouth from it’s focus and leaned back slightly, maintaining his grip on his lover’s backside and teasing his fingers around, but never breaching his opening.  
“I want to fuck you in our bed,” Davy whispered from beneath his scruffy fringe, “But I want you ready the second we get there,” he continued and without further warning pushed his finger inside Leo, causing him to tense and inhale sharply before slowly beginning to relax into the pulsing action of Davy’s hand.

“Can I cum…..now? Can I?” Leo sobbed, shouting in delight as Davy twisted his finger and started to hit against that little, magical spot within him that made the whole world – not just the lift – freeze.

Davy said nothing, simply smiled and slid a second finger inside Leo’s arse as he wrapped his lips around the shining head of his cock and sucked his lover’s length deeply into his throat, relaxing and welcoming him in as Leo’s fingers gripped into his hair and tugged him closer before releasing and creating the hard, fast, hungry rhythm he desired.   
Davy matched the movement of his fingers perfectly and Leo noisily and quickly reached his peak.   
He groaned loudly as Davy swallowed his hot release, just as the lights within the lift flickered and an automated voice sounded over the speaker: ‘We are sorry for the delay to this lift. The issue has been resolved and the lift will continue shortly.’

Davy continued grinning as he continued to work his fingers inside Leo’s hole. He looked up and licked his lips at the panting man – his usually sexy green eyes were blown wide with arousal and there was a shimmer of sweat on his brow….exactly when and how his hair had become so mussed up Davy didn’t know.

“Those doors could open any minute!” Leo gasped. Davy however remained where he was, using his free hand to tug up his lover’s boxers.  
“Then help me get you decent!” Davy smirked, continuing his attention to Leo’s backside, “I told you, as soon as we get into our room I am fucking you….and you are soooooo ready right now….if I stop I’ll have to start all over again….and right now your hole is just perfectly waiting for my cock…..my perfect cock,” he whispered, licking and kissing across Leo’s muscular stomach as the model managed to grasp the waistband of his boxers and help in dragging them up, followed by his velvet trousers.

Davy hitched himself onto his feet and stood up, dragging up the other side of Leo’s trousers so that his hand was still thrust between his arse cheeks as Leo wrestled with fastening them in front – he managed the zip and fastened his belt across the hook, using a different belt hole to accommodate his boyfriend’s hand which was still doing unmentionable things to his arse.

The lift had begun to move and was showing that it was approaching the second floor.  
Leo’s shirt was still discarded on the floor; he indicated it and giggling, they shuffled across so that Davy could flip his toe beneath it and lift it enough for Leo to grasp it.

The doors opened at the third floor; from the front it looked like Davy’s arm was draped around his boyfriend, and the shirt grasped in his hands was managing to disguise Leo’s stiffening erection.   
A somewhat startled hotel worker was greeted by the sight.  
“I was hot,” Leo drawled, straight faced by way of explanation, earning a twitching thrust from Davy’s fingers as they exited the lift and managed to make their way down the hallway to their room.   
The hotel employee was so mesmerized by the sight of a slightly glowing Leo Banks, shirtless and panting stood beside his innocently smiling boyfriend they he failed to notice the location of Davy’s hand!

 

The room card key was in Davy’s pocket. Leo swiped it and tossed it aside as soon as they were through the doorway.   
Both of his hands found Davy’s cheeks and he pulled their faces together, their mouths finding a passionate and purposeful communication of intent.

“Shirt,” Davy mumbled between kisses, and Leo’s fingers set to work removing the garment, without further instruction he followed on with Davy’s trousers and toed off his own shoes.  
Davy’s free hand was unfastening the hastily closed belt and flies of Leo’s trousers, and he had increased the twisting thrusts of his fingers inside his lover now that he knew his noisy boyfriend didn’t have to stifle his cries of delight….plus the sound of Leo gasping his name and calling him all manner of filthy names added to his own pleasure.

They were edging back closer and closer to the bed, clothing being discarded or kicked off as they moved.   
Leo felt his calves against the end of the bed frame and pulled his lips away from Davy’s delving tongue.  
“This way,” he stated, cupping Davy’s skull in his large hand, “I want to kiss you.”

Davy nodded and finally withdrew his hand in order to enable Leo to fall back onto the bed.   
Rather sweetly, Davy noticed that they were still wearing their pricey (to anyone else, but free to Leo because he was their advertising poster boy!) charcoal grey and black socks.  
Leo squirmed up the bed and hitched his knees up and wide as Davy crawled between his legs.   
The sight of Leo’s gloriously pink and ready entrance was like catnip to Davy, and he couldn’t resist delivering a nuzzling kiss to the soft, tender skin revealed by Leo.

“Davy…..please…..you must want it……fill me, Gorgeous Boy, I need you.”

Davy dragged himself further up the bed and kissed the musky scent of his boyfriend against his sensual mouth.   
Their kisses became urgent, messy, aggressive; which for both men was intoxicating and arousing beyond belief.   
Leo’s erection was rubbing against Davy’s stomach, Davy’s cock was finding it’s way towards it’s destination and both men were swarming their hands across their lover’s slightly sweaty skin.

Davy paused as the tip of his cock pressed against Leo’s opening and he felt the man in his arms breathe deeply and whisper, “Yes….please Gorgeous….let me have you.”  
Pressing forwards he felt the tension in Leo’s entrance ebb slowly away and they reassured each other that they were ‘fine’ and ‘good’ until Davy had eased himself fully inside.

They adjusted their arms around each other, Leo hitched his knees fractionally higher and wider to enable him to accept all of Davy’s substantial, perfect length.  
Davy gave a gasped, “Oh fuck that’s good,” before starting to move his hips, bucking back and thrusting deeply into Leo’s welcoming heat.

They kissed and smothered each other’s shouts of delight; hands grasped and pulled skin closer, neither wanted an inch of space between their undulating bodies as they fell into each other perfectly.

Davy loved it when Leo wanted him this way.   
Somehow it felt more tender, more loving, more like they were in the perfect relationship they were in.   
He could read every expression on Leo’s face, they could share tender moments and kisses amidst the searing heat building between them.

Leo was in heaven, feeling Davy so close to him, being able to move his hips and thighs to help encourage the pace and rhythm that he knew would build Davy up to the perfect peak was so fucking sexy, and feeling his panting breath and sucking mouth cover his neck was the closest thing to being high he’d ever experienced.  
He became aware of Davy increasing the pace and intensity of his pumping hips and heard him, “Oh fuck….fuck Leo…….that’s fucking amazing….oh…..God….fuck I love you.”

Leo stabilised his hands either side of Davy’s jaw and held his lover’s face infront of his own to watch him unravel completely by uttering the single word, “Now.”

Davy felt his cock lurch and rammed himself, spasming and with no concept of control as he came deep within Leo.  
He slowed and groaned in time with his still undulating hips, his own juices now oozing obscenely as he continued to work inside and against Leo.   
Davy eased his weight over to his left shoulder and slipped his right hand between their bodies, locating Leo’s solid erection.  
He worked it quickly and shamelessly as he continued to writhe his softened cock within his lover’s clenching hole.  
Leo came in a torrent of hissed blasphemy and spurting ribbons of hot cum before being kissed back to some kind of reality by his adoring boyfriend.

Davy slipped out of Leo and collapsed across his splattered, hairy torso, revelling in the fact that when they made love this way they could easily slip into cuddles afterwards.  
Leo eased his splayed hips down slightly, encouraging Davy to remain between his thighs, wrapping his arms around his smooth back and glorying in their shared breathlessness and attempt to regain stabilised heart rates.

“I love you,” Davy whispered into Leo’s chest, sucking and kissing his pert nipple as he did so.  
Leo groaned, “I love you Gorgeous.” He wriggled slightly down the bed and pulled his boyfriend slightly higher up so that he could press their lips together.

They remained kissing languidly, stroking each other, smiling and twitching as their bodies normalised again.

“Do you think you actually got Cormoran and Robin together then?” Davy asked, trailing his fingertips through the slightly sticky hair on Leo’s chest.  
Leo smiled, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he gave one of his just for Davy, honest smiles rather than a ‘work’ smile.  
“Well, what was going on on those stairs looked like a rather promising start!”  
“I reckon he’ll have his leg well off by now!” Davy grinned.  
Leo sniggered like a school boy, “Bet it’s not all he’ll have got off!”  
They dissolved into giggles as Davy pulled the duvet over their heads and created a cocoon blocking out the rest of the world. Leo sighed between laughter, loving the fact that he’d found the man he wanted to share a secret world with.


End file.
